


Victor's Problem

by matters17793



Series: Love Simon and Love Victor [1]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Cheating, Confessions, Confrontations, Fights, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: After kissing Benji in the hotel, Victor tries to keep himself calm and finds comfort in Felix. Benji admits to Derek what happened, and things start to become complicated for everybody.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Derek (Love Victor), Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld & Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Victor Salazar & Felix Weston, Victor Salazar & Simon Spier
Series: Love Simon and Love Victor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Love Victor work, set after episode 7.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Love Victor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tries to put what happened behind him, but finds out it's not that easy.

There was only one thing on Victor's mind. What had he done?! How could he kiss Benji like that, and not think about the consequences?! Even though he knew that he was pushing it, Victor let his feelings get the better of me. In all of his life, Victor had truly never felt so guilty or awkward.

As Benji wasn't talking to him, it's not as if Victor could even try and apologise. Benji had flat out ignored him since, not that Victor can really blame him. Benji was a dream come true for him, yet Victor had managed to turn everything into a complete nightmare.

The biggest problem was that Victor had no idea who he should talk to about it. It's not as if he had come out yet, moreover he didn't know how any of them would react to the news. Victor sat in his bedroom quietly, trying to clear his head of everything so that he could think.

Just as Victor began to relax, his phone rang. He considered not answering, and allowing himself to keep calm, but he couldn't help himself. Picking his phone up, he saw that Felix was calling him. Taking a deep breath, Victor answered the call, not knowing what his friend wanted.

"Hello?" Victor opened.

"Hey Victor!" Felix beamed "What are you up to?"

"Not much really" Victor sighed "Just taking it easy"

"Wanna hang out?" Felix wondered.

"I don't know" Victor mumbled.

"Go on, it'll be fun" Felix encouraged.

He knew Felix was only being a good friend, but Victor was feeling a bit reluctant. He was sure that he'd be a burden to Felix, but then he thought about it more, and this could be a welcome distraction from what was a difficult situation.

"Okay, I'll do it" Victor agreed.

"Cool, meet me at mine in ten minutes" Felix instructed.

"Sure" Victor replied.

As Felix ended the call, he really had no idea about what Victor was going through. As far as he was concerned, this was going to be two friends hanging out, but Victor wasn't sure he would be able to keep Benji from invading his thoughts.

"Oh well, what's the worst that could happen?" Victor thought.

Getting ready, Victor collected his stuff and walked out of the front door. He tried to forget about Benji, and to be happy so that Felix wouldn't guess that something was going on. The walk and the fresh air helped to clear his mind, but then when he met Felix, everything changed.

"Hey dude" Felix greeted "Come on, let's go"

As Felix was about to start walking off, Victor felt a rush of adrenaline. He knew this was probably not the best idea, but at the same time, he had to do something. He grabbed Felix by the arm, preventing his friend from walking any further.

"What's wrong?" Felix reacted.

"Before we go, can I talk to you?" Victor pleaded.

"Okay, no problem" Felix concurred.

"C-could we go inside?" Victor affixed "This is important and private"

Nodding in agreement, Felix invited Victor into the house and began to feel worried about his friend. They sat down at the table in his kitchen, and for a while there was complete silence. Felix was patient, and remained quiet, until Victor finally broke the silence.

"I wanted to talk to someone about a problem I have" Victor opened "And at the moment, you feel like the only person I can talk to"

"What about Benji?" Felix suggested "He seems to be better at this sort of thing"

"He's part of the problem" Victor explained.

"Really?" Felix reacted.

"Yes, I..." Victor uttered "I sort of... kissed him"

There, Victor had said it and now someone else knew what he did. His heart was racing, his hands were sweating, whilst his whole body was shaking with fear. Felix wasn't angry, in fact quite the opposite, as he hugged Victor tightly, and it was a big relief.

"I support you buddy" Felix pledged.

"It's not as easy as that though" Victor argued.

"What are you talking about?" Felix questioned.

"Benji is with Derek" Victor replied "And I kissed him despite knowing that"

"So what are you going to do?" Felix persisted "What happens next?"

"I don't know what I should do" Victor muttered.

Felix really wanted to help Victor, but he wasn't sure what he should say. Trying to find something assuring to say, Felix took a moment to think, before the words just came to him, and he just hoped that it would help Victor in some way.

"Victor, you aren't the first person to do that" Felix stated "It was a kiss in the heat of the moment"

"But that still makes me guilty" Victor countered.

"Not to me, it just means you are fully controlled by your heart" Felix explained.

Feeling better about himself, Victor allowed a smile to creep onto his face. It wasn't the biggest smile, but it was there, and it felt good to get it off of his chest. The only problem he now faced was how to apologise to Benji. He tried to look at it a different way, and instead allowed himself to take some time, as maybe in a few weeks, they could talk once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning this as just a oneshot, but am considering extending it.
> 
> Anyone interested?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji admits what happened, causing Derek to become furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, would love some feedback to see if I should write more of this book.

When Victor had kissed him, Benji wasn't sure what he should think. He loved Derek, he really did, but Victor had shown him more passion in that moment than Derek had ever shown in their entire relationship together. There was absolutely nothing else on Benji's mind, as he couldn't stop thinking about the pained look on Victor's face.

It made Benji realise that Derek had more faults than he originally thought. However, he was incredibly loyal to Derek, even if it meant that he'd miss an opportunity for true happiness later on. If he allowed his feelings to become too strong, he might end up alone forever.

To begin with, Benji had not even considered telling Derek about what happened, but at the same time, it felt like he was hiding a dirty little secret, which was a feeling he hated. He was sat down in his house, with Derek next to him, when Benji decided that enough was enough, and he would have to tell Derek what Victor had done.

"Derek, we need to talk about something" Benji began "It's really important"

"Fine Benji, but be quick" Derek reacted "I need you to make me something to eat"

Benji was beginning to see that Derek was a bit of a control freak. He tried not to see his boyfriend in that way, but the way Derek was speaking made everything incredibly difficult. He felt more and more bitter, as he composed himself.

"Look, listen to me" Benji instructed.

"I am, and hurry up!" Derek replied.

"You know that Victor and I had to stay overnight at that hotel?" Benji posed.

"Yes, what about it?" Derek retorted.

"We had to share a bed, and then just as I was settling" Benji said "He kissed me on the lips"

Silence, that was what Benji was met with. Derek's eyes went wide, as he took in what Benji had just said. He felt his blood boiling at the thought of Victor kissing his boyfriend, and then started to lose his temper, as Benji had expected.

"What the hell?!" Derek demanded "Why the hell did he do that?!"

"I'm not sure" Benji sighed "All I know is that I pushed him away, and he rushed out of the room"

"Did you enjoy the kiss?!" Derek continued.

"What?" Benji rejoined.

"You heard" Derek countered "Did you enjoy it when he kissed you?"

This put Benji in a difficult spot, because whilst he pushed Victor away with an assertiveness that he didn't know he had, Benji started to see Victor differently. He began thinking about the way Victor smiled, or the fact that Victor was probably the kindest guy he had ever met.

"I have avoided him ever since" Benji explained "I can't look at him"

"That's not what I asked" Derek reacted.

"I'm not sure, okay?" Benji responded.

Without hesitating any further, Derek grabbed Benji's chin, making the boyfriends lock eyes. He didn't really know what to make of Benji's admission, and whilst he knew that it was Victor's doing, that didn't stop Derek from feeling completely betrayed.

"I don't believe you" Derek stated.

"What do you want me to say?" Benji pleaded.

"I think it would be best, if we had some space" Derek muttered "I don't want to be with someone who cheats"

There was nothing more that Benji could say, so collecting his things, Benji went out of the door, and left Derek alone. After avoiding Victor, Benji was now alone, and this was his worst nightmare. Right now, all Benji wanted was Victor, but he knew that probably wouldn't happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji feels very isolated, and Felix speaks to Victor, leading to an awkward encounter.

As Benji walked lonely down the street, he didn't really know what he was going to do next. Derek didn't want to speak to him, and even though he wanted to find Victor, Benji was completely sure of the fact that Victor wouldn't be the slightest bit interested in any conversation between them.

He was now feeling slightly relieved at the fact that he was away from Derek, who had been making Benji feel so inferior and in all honesty, Benji was already so close to his breaking point. He began to understand that their breakup was inevitable, regardless of whether or not he put effort into the relationship.

He remembered the way Victor had acted immediately after they kissed, and he could see the embarrassment that Victor was feeling. Perhaps he had been tough on Victor, deciding not to talk to him, but back then, he had to think about Derek, and what the kiss was going to cause.

Meanwhile, Victor had been enjoying himself a bit more, as he and Felix were hanging out quite a bit, and had solidified themselves as best friends. Victor had not really thought about Benji, all he wanted to do was have a relaxing time, doing things that he enjoyed.

As he lay down on his bed, there was a knock at the door. Victor got up and answered it, being greeted by Felix, who immediately locked Victor in a hug. As much as Victor knew Felix wasn't attracted to him, he had to admit that Felix gave by far the best hugs.

"Hi Victor" Felix greeted.

"Hey Felix" Victor responded.

Victor lead Felix into the lounge and they sat down, with Felix looking much more serious than he usually did. This made Victor feel a little uneasy, but he remained calm and collected, and gave Felix a few moments to explain what was happening.

"I thought I'd come around, because I just saw something very interesting" Felix explained.

"Oh really?" What was that?" Victor posed.

"I just saw Benji a few blocks away" Felix said "He looked really... sad"

This revelation made Victor freeze, as he had no idea what was going on. He tried to not look too much into it before getting more context from Felix. He knew that Felix was aware that Victor wasn't thinking about Benji, but that was going to change quickly.

"Benji was sad?" Victor reacted "Any idea why?"

"He had a big bag of things with him" Felix persisted.

"Sounds like, Derek might have kicked him out" Victor deduced.

"Victor, I know how you feel about him at the moment" Felix replied "But now is going to be a golden opportunity for you to talk to him"

"But what if he's going through a rough time?" Victor responded "I'm sure I'm not who he'd want to see, as I probably caused all of this"

"Either way, I don't think it could get worse for him" Felix rejoined.

"You make a good point" Victor agreed.

"I'll leave you to decide what to do, but Benji was coming this way" Felix explained.

"Okay thanks" Victor responded.

As Felix got up and left, Victor hoped that nothing bad was going to happen, he really wanted to try and make life better. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Victor walk past his house. Without even thinking, Victor ran out of his house, despite being barefoot, and followed Benji.

"Benji!" Victor called.

Upon hearing his name, Benji stopped, before he tentatively turned around to see who was talking to him. There was a sense of dread on both of their faces, but upon locking eyes, they stared at one another for a few moments. For the first time in a while, they weren't focusing on anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji and Victor finally talk things through, and have to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Benji's heart immediately raced as he stared at Victor. He was not expecting to be acknowledged, yet here he was, face to face with his former best friend. Benji slowly walked forwards, until he was really close to Victor. He didn't really know what to say, but that was not a problem, as Victor broke the silence.

"Benji" Victor began "I think it's about time we talk about what happened"

"You're right Victor" Benji agreed "But you really want to talk to me after I avoided you?"

"We'll have to try and work something out" Victor added.

"At this point in time, I need some positivity" Benji stated.

Victor signalled for Benji to follow him, so Benji walked behind as they entered Victor's house. They had both been unable to think about what they really wanted to say, but Victor felt confident that he would be able to explain himself properly, and hopefully find a solution to everything. They sat down on Victor's bed, and Benji looked down at the floor.

"You can look at me, you know" Victor said.

"I know but I need time" Benji replied.

"Take your time" Victor soothed "We can't rush this"

"I've been such a fool" Benji mumbled "I'm sorry"

Feeling confused, Victor looked at Benji and noticed that he was crying. That was the moment when Victor couldn't sit back and do nothing, so he put an arm around Benji, allowing him to cry whilst offering as much comfort as he truly needed.

"I think it's only fair that we both take the blame for this" Victor comforted "You know I was the one who was really at fault"

"I didn't react in the right way" Benji sobbed "And I caused a lot of stress to both you and I"

"But we're talking now, and that's a good place to begin" Victor continued.

"I should've never given Derek the time of day" Benji reacted.

"What makes you say that?" Victor posed.

"He treated me as if I was in some way inferior" Benji explained "Whilst you were different"

As Victor remained silent to take in what Benji was saying, he thought about the kiss in the hotel room once more, and realised that he should've waited and explained how he truly felt before attempting to do something that had big ramifications.

"You always made me smile, and I can't think of anyone who has ever treated me with so much care" Benji affixed.

"If Derek made you feel that way, then he is an idiot" Victor responded "He missed out on being truly happy as he didn't see how amazing you are"

"And to think, I thought you were with Felix" Benji interjected.

"What?" Victor retorted.

"You are so close to him that I couldn't help but think maybe you were together" Benji commented.

Victor couldn't help but be surprised by what Benji had just told him, before seeing that many people could potentially come to that conclusion. Snapping himself out of it, Victor looked at Benji once more, and knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Felix is amazing, but he isn't really my type" Victor clarified "And by the way, I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt before I attempted to kiss you"

"Oh I see" Benji responded "Well, you don't need to apologise, because you made me see Derek for what he really was, and I know I can do better than that"

"Anyone would be better" Victor insisted.

"Maybe, but you are the one I want" Benji declared.

Feeling a smile form on his face, Victor felt so happy to know that Benji felt the same way about him, and was now stuck with a really big decision to make. He allowed himself to move closer, his heart pounding loudly as he minimised the gap between himself and Benji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some initial reluctance from Victor, he and Benji get to experience the one thing they both wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this book is taking longer than I was planning.

There faces continued to move closer to one another, as Benji closed his eyes in anticipation for their lips meeting. He waited a few seconds, but then opened his eyes the moment he realised that Victor still hadn't kissed him. He was completely unaware of why Victor was holding back, and upon looking at Victor, he started to worry.

"Victor, what's wrong?" Benji enquired "Why are you stalling?"

"I just can't stop thinking about the last kiss" Victor sighed "It caused so much damage"

"But we're beyond that now, and I want this just as much as you do" Benji assured.

"Are you being serious Benji?" Victor questioned.

"Please stop this" Benji requested.

"I don't know if I can" Victor mumbled.

This was making Benji incredibly frustrated, because all he ever wanted was right in front of him, but Victor was denying him true happiness. He had to fight the urge to snap at Victor, instead taking a deep breathe, before showing Victor some sympathy and understanding.

"What happened in the hotel, was not a big deal" Benji stated "No matter what you say, it was just something that happened at the time"

"But I kissed you without your permission" Victor argued "I shouldn't have done that and I'm really not sure I can ever forgive myself"

"Look, that kiss may have caused a stir, but why don't we put it right now?" Benji suggested.

"What are you saying?" Victor posed.

"Please, kiss me" Benji pleaded.

"I... Um..." Victor struggled.

That was when Benji decided he wanted to take everything into his own hands, so instead he pushed his face closer to Victors, until their lips were finally connected. This time, neither of them pushed away, and instead Victor melted into Benji's kiss.

When they parted, Victor had to catch his breath, which Benji found very amusing. Victor didn't know what to say, as he was now speechless, but Benji wasn't finished just yet, so he wrapped his arms around Victor and gave him a tight, loving hug.

"You mean so much to me Victor" Benji declared "I don't want to be with anyone else other than you"

"I... I have wanted you for so long" Victor reacted "I just wish I hadn't made such a fool of myself in the process"

"Trust me, you could never make a fool of yourself" Benji commented.

"Is that what you truly think?" Victor pressed.

"Of course, because you are the kindest person in the world" Benji complimented.

"That's so sweet!" Victor beamed.

Feeling all of his reluctance quickly fade away, Victor pulled Benji's face towards his and kissed him with more passion than ever. He no longer felt restricted by anything, and happily continued smooching Benji until his lips hurt. There was only one thing that Victor still wanted to say.

"I love you Benji!" Victor cheered "I just love you with all my heart!"

"I love you too Victor" Benji rejoined "I only love you"

Smiling with no more anxiety in his body, Victor returned to hugging Benji, and didn't want to be away from him for even a second. Their hearts were intertwined, and now that Derek was out of the picture, Benji knew that the love he had for Victor was unmatched by anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this, more is on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Letter from Victor to Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly different, this is a letter from Victor to Simon.

_Dear Simon_

_So things have changed quite a bit since the last time I wrote to you. I'm now in a happy relationship with Benji. For so long I really loved him and believed that I didn't have a chance with him, now I've discovered that this is the opposite from reality._

_When I first spoke to you, I was so nervous because I wasn't out to anyone. This was such a big part of my life and I had to build up so much courage to begin addressing it. With your help, I became more comfortable with myself, and I would like to say thanks._

_Now that I've said that, I would really like to meet you, and introduce you to my boyfriend Benji. I have to see you in person, because that would mean I can put the final piece of the puzzle in place. So what do you say, will you come and meet me and my boyfriend?_

_I can't wait for you to reply._

_Love, Victor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon's response coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Simon replying to Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Simon's reply.

_Dear Victor_

_It's good to hear from you! I'm so pleased that you've finally found true happiness. I knew that you would be able to find someone, as clearly you are a good person and quite frankly anyone would be lucky to even be with you._

_I would love to meet up with you, but if you want me to meet Benji, then I say it would be a good idea for you to meet my boyfriend Bram. Then we can all get to know each other better, and share our experiences with one another._

_Is that good?_

_Love, Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor responds to Simon's letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final reply of letters between Victor and Simon.

_Dear Simon_

_I'd love to meet your boyfriend Bram, he sounds great. It will be comforting to talk to other people who have had to go through the same process that I have. After feeling so isolated my mojo is back and I can't wait for what life brings next._

_As there will be four of us, I'll have to work out the sleeping arrangements, but that shouldn't be too difficult. Either way I'm sure we'll manage, and I think this is going to be a lot of fun for everyone, even though I still need to talk to some people._

_See you soon!_

_Love, Victor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Benji receive a visit from Simon and Bram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a proper chapter.

The day was finally upon them, as Simon and Bram prepared to visit Victor. They were really excited to meet Victor, as they had found out so much about him, but could really do with meeting him in the flesh. In many ways, they were unaware of the extent that they had helped Victor.

When they were driving down to Victor's house, Simon was chilled out whilst at the wheel. Bram couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend, feeling ever so excited about the prospect of meeting Victor, and also having a chance to get away from their home to clear their minds.

"I hope Victor is as kind in person as he is in his letters" Bram began "He's clearly been through quite a lot"

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Simon assured "If anything, I'd imagine he'll be more bothered by his boyfriend than us"

"You mean Benji?" Bram questioned.

"That's right" Simon responded.

They were nearly there, having driven for hours, and Bram was getting rather tired, so he rested his head on Simon's shoulder, relaxing as the countryside whooshed past him. Simon didn't mind, as he always loved the intimacy with Bram and would never pass up on the opportunity for it.

Back at Victor's house, Benji had been trying to make sure he looked good, as he wanted to make a positive first impression. He made sure his hair was perfect, and that his clothes were ironed. Victor laughed, as he watched Benji make such an effort.

"You know, I'm sure they won't mind if you look how you normally do" Victor stated "Don't worry about anything, you are perfect however you look"

"You would say that though" Benji laughed "In many ways you have to, seeing as you're my boyfriend"

"It's true though, you are perfect" Victor complimented.

"I just hope this all goes smoothly" Benji rejoined.

Victor closed the gap between them and was about to initiate a kiss with his boyfriend, when there was a knock at the door. All of a sudden, Benji felt incredibly tense, not wanting to mess this up for Victor. The smile on his boyfriend's face helped Benji to calm down, as Victor walked over to answer the door with Benji following close behind, being met by Simon and Bram.

"Hey!" Victor greeted "So glad to finally meet you!"

"You too" Simon replied "This is Bram, my boyfriend"

"Great to meet you" Victor replied.

"Same here, you two are such a cute couple" Bram observed.

They shared pleasantries before Victor realised that he hadn't introduced Benji yet. A slight wave of embarrassment came over him, as he tried to quickly put that right. Putting a loving arm around his boyfriend, Victor happily introduced Benji to Simon and Bram.

"This handsome guy is my boyfriend Benji" Victor introduced "Sorry for not doing that just now"

"That's okay" Benji soothed "No harm done"

"Nice to meet you" Simon replied.

"So you are the Simon Victor speaks so fondly of" Benji said.

"Really?" Simon blushed.

"Yes, you helped me to come to terms with everything" Victor explained.

"That's my Simon, always there when you need him" Bram chuckled.

They sat down at the table, as Victor had prepared a meal for them to eat. Simon and Bram really enjoyed the hospitality being provided to them. None of them had a care in the world, and when they had finished eating, Simon was full of praise.

"That was tasty" Simon declared.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Victor responded.

"Victor is a great cook" Benji interjected.

"Thanks babe" Victor giggled.

At that moment, Bram became very serious, and this made Simon pay full attention. He had no idea what Bram wanted to say, but he was listening carefully, as he was curious. Benji was also being observant, but Victor was really tense.

"You know, you are really lucky Victor" Bram said.

"I know I am" Victor concurred.

"You have a great boyfriend, and you seem to be in control, much more than I ever was" Bram persisted "I just hope that you two don't have a rough time like we did"

"Whatever life throws at us, we'll be ready" Benji pledged.

"I bet you will be" Simon retorted.

"As long as we have each other, nothing else will ever matter" Victor decreed.

There was a pause in the noise as Victor found himself staring at Benji. He knew he was lucky, and that he had one thing that many people didn't have. A loving boyfriend who would do anything for him, and with that in mind, his heart emitted more love than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diary entry from Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would add this, as it seems a better way to finish this work.

_Dear diary_

_I really have been through such a rollercoaster ride over the past few weeks. Benji breaking up with Derek was one thing, and once I had come out to Felix, everything to me became clear. I still regret kissing Benji in the hotel, but now it's not as much of an issue._

_Can't believe I finally met Simon and Bram. They are such a cute couple, and they really have helped me to accept myself. That was the most difficult part, and took me longer than I was hoping. Having met them, I was so happy to be able to relate with other people on another level._

_When I heard Benji tell me that he was no longer dating Derek, I felt on top of the word, and since then we have become the closest couple in history, and no one can convince me otherwise. The only thing left for me to do is spend the rest of my life with him._

_Love, Victor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
